


Morning After with Fandral

by elfpunk999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made a mistake. She knew that now. It was one she would remember for the rest of her life. But one she would never regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After with Fandral

Laying on her back she watched as rays of light snuck in from the window and danced across the sun kissed skin of his muscular shoulder blades. Pulling the covers higher over her naked chest she bit hard into her bottom lip. She'd made a mistake. She knew that now. Her friends had warned her. Watch out for the pretty one they'd said. But the moment her eyes meet his there was no turning back. Her mind flooded with vivid memories. The feeling of his bristled chin against her neck as his lips traced her jawline. His strong fingers clasped tightly around her wrists, holding them above her head while her legs wrapped around his well-toned waist. Shifting slightly sent a blissful ache across her body. Her eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan escaped her parted lips. Her mind was screaming at her for being a willing fool to fall for his cheap tricks but every inch of her flesh craved his touch with more vigor than her feeble mind could counter. With a heavy sigh she fought back the primal urges of her body and made a shift towards the edge of the bed. 

Before she could muster enough energy to move another inch a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to the middle. "Where do you think you're going?" The sound of his silken voice finally quieted her mind completely. Turning onto his side to face her he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. The feeling of his rough beard against the soft skin of her shoulder caused gooseflesh to erupt across her body. "Did you think you could sneak away while I slept?" She could utter no response. His breath on her skin had stolen the voice from her throat. "You must have heard about my insatiable appetite." His lips peppered soft kissed on her jawline. 

Clearing her throat she replied "I may have heard a rumor or two." His warm hand pressed flat against her belly, firmly holding her in place while he moved to kiss down her neck. Her own hand travelled up his arm, tracing the firm contours of his bicep before dragging her nails across his shoulder. She felt him suck in a quick gasp of air as her nails raked across his flesh. A soft chuckle proceeded his teeth nipping at her collarbone. A shriek of pleasurable surprise escaped her. Instantly her fingers fisted into his blonde hair. A hot heavy breath washed over her chest when she gently twisted her wrist, pulling his locks ever so slightly. A wanton smirk pulled at her lips. Mistake or not she was enjoying the power she held over this warrior. Quickly tangling her second hand into his hair she twisted her wrists purposely causing him to wince and moan before looking up at her over his brow. Her smirk pulled hard at the corner of her mouth. Before his own lips curled he crashed them against hers. His large hands cupped her face while his tongue snaked past her lips to overtake her mouth. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling his chest to hers. The warmth of his skin radiating through the thin cover that shielded her bare chest from his. She felt his hands sliding down her arms to gather her wrists. Quickly she unwrapped her arms and placed her palms flat against his muscular chest. With all her strength she pushed him away. Sitting up she pushed him flat upon his back on the bed. His face was wrought with confusion as he stared up at her. "You had your turn last night." The lust in her voice surprised even herself.

Slowly his lips began to curl at the edges. "I knew you'd be fun." He remarked. With one swift move she straddled his waist. She watched his eyes survey her now fully exposed chest and stomach before leaning down to kiss his lips. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, tasting the faintest hint of her arousal from the night before. The memory of his face between her thighs, his tongue and lips ravishing her until she cried out his name made her moan into his mouth. His arms entwined around her back holding her against him. Feeling his hardening cock against her abdomen she abandoned his lips. Covering his jawline in wet open mouth kisses she ran her hands down his chest. His hands fell from around her to rest on her hips. As her tongue lapped over the sensitive pulse point in his neck her fingers wrapped around the thick shaft of his cock. She felt the vibration of his moan rise through his chest and past his lips. His fingers dug into her hips with a bruising grip. The pain made her moan into his ear before she nipped at the lobe. Slowly stroking her hand up and down his length while she nipped and sucked at his neck she felt her own sex beginning to throb between her thighs. Absent-mindedly she rocked her hips as she pumped her fist over his length. Planting one hand flat against his chest she rose up to watch his face as she stroked him. His eyes fluttered shut while a strangled moan rumbled in his throat. With a devious smile she leaned down to kiss his chest. The subtle layer of hair tickling her cheeks as she peppered small kisses down the defined line between his pectoral muscles. Her lips followed the line of hair that continued down his abdomen, stopping only when she reached the base of his cock. Placing a wet kiss on the tip of him she watched his jaw drop with an inaudible moan. Still slowly pumping her fist over him she let her tongue flatten against the vein that ran from base to tip. His fists clenched around the sheets by his side. Reaching the end of his cock she circled her tongue around the tip before wrapping her lips around it. His hips jerked up thrusting him deeper down her throat causing her to moan around him. His right hand let loose its hold on the sheets and tangled into her hair. Her scalp burned with pain as her cunt throbbed. Bobbing her head faster she sucked harder on his cock with each stroke. The fingers of her left hand moved up and down him in the opposite direction of her lips. Stealing a glance up his defined torso she watched his chest heave with labored breath as she worked him into a pant. The sight of his throat tensing when he pushed his head back into the pillows with a heavy groan sent a fire down her spine. She felt the heat of it spread across her thighs. Reaching her right hand between her legs she rubbed slowly at her swelling clit. The slight touch of her own fingers made a moan vibrate deep in her chest. A few swift strokes of her fingers and her body shuddered. She needed to feel him inside of her. She needed to come completely undone. With a final heavily suctioned stroke up his shaft, she released his cock with a soft pop. A pleading whine from his lips made her smile while she kissed back up his stomach. Reaching his lips she stared down into his lust filled pleading eyes. Usually a soft chocolate color, they were now almost black with desire. The sight of which overwhelmed her controlling mind and sent her into a primal craze. 

Crashing her lips to his her tongue frantically fought for dominance over his. She let her hips grind against his pelvis. His hard cock pushed against her dripping sex making her moan into the kiss. His fingers clutched onto her hips while hers twisted violently into his hair. With a few masterful moves of his hips, he thrust up into her to the hilt. Her head flew back with a sharp gasp as her inner walls contracted around him. His lips and tongue seized her throat. He sat up, pushing her up with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she rocked her hips, drawing him in and out of her with perfect rhythm. His right hand released her hip and gathered in her hair. Pulling it he made her head snap back to an almost painful angle as he continued to smother her throat in needy open mouth kisses. His left hand slid around to press against the small of her back. The rhythm of her hips quickened. His lips travelled down her throat then over her collarbone. Releasing her hair his right hand palmed her breast, squeezing hard before cupping the full globe. His lips seized her nipple, running his tongue over the sensitive nub before nipping gently. His every action sending an electrical pulse through her body that peaked where they were intimately joined. Leaning back she surrendered more of her chest to him. With his left hand he steadied her as he continued biting and sucking on each of her breasts. She felt the coil in her stomach tighten sharply. Twisting her hips with each down stroke she rode him hard as her climax inched closer. 

"Not so fast." In one swift motion he rose up to his knees and twisted to throw her down onto the bed. "I want you to need it." his hand pushed into the small of her back as he slowly pushed back into her, making her arch off the mattress. His pace was torturously slow. Wrapping her legs around his waists she tried to regain control but the new angle allowed him to hit new spots deep inside of her that made stars erupt behind her eyelids. His lips covered her neck and shoulder in sloppy kisses. Her nails left red lines in their wake as they raked down his back. A thin layer of sweat had begun to collect on their skin as he used every ounce of control to keep his slow rhythmic pace. With her palms pressed flat against his back she could feel every muscle tense as he pushed slowly into her. Her body ached to feel his full strength slamming into her like the night before. Just the thought of the bruises he'd left on her fair skin made her pulse race. 

"Fandrail I beg you." Her words a breathy moan into his ear. She felt his fingers press into her back, his hips jerk sharply but he kept his slow pace. "Prove your strength warrior." She growled as her fingers tugged hard on his golden hair. A rumble rose through his chest as he slammed into her hard. His thrusts became harder but his speed never increased. With each thrust she felt the coil within her tighten. Arching her back she clawed into his shoulders as it finally snapped sending her over the edge. His name echoed off the high ceiling as he finally increased his tempo. He groaned into the hollow of her throat as her walls convulsed around him. Without warning he withdrew from her completely. A needy moan escaped her lips as the empty feeling washed over her. Then his strong hands gripped her hips and turned her over. Rising up onto her elbows she screamed as he thrust into her completely. She felt his hips hit her ass with each hard thrust. His fingers dug into her hips, new bruises over the ones still forming from the night before. The pain mingled perfectly with the pleasure as another orgasm overwhelmed her senses. Her fists clenched onto the sheets as he plowed into her harder. His grip pulling her back into his thrusts. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh dulled only by her screams of bliss and his needy grunts. Reaching her right hand between her legs she ran her fingers over the fleshy sack between his. A shriek of surprise escaped him as his hips jerked into her. A smile erupted across her face. She continued to roll him between her fingers as his thrusts grew erratic. Her name slipped his lips with each thrust. She felt him tense behind her before his fingers dug even harder into her hips. Her fingers abandoned his sack and frantically rubbed her swollen clit, sending her over the edge one more time as she felt his seed fill her completely. He fell beside her into the pillows. Panting, a smile pulled up the corner of his mouth. "I swear on the nine realms woman... you are never leaving this bed." Her lips curled as she placed a lazy kiss on his shoulder. "Perhaps that was my plan all along."


End file.
